The GrayCross Pirates
by KumoArasoi
Summary: An old part of Robin's life comes back, A nonstop thriller takes place on an island that not even Nami has heard about, what will the crew find? Coincidence I think not. OCxRobin Reviews welcome :p
1. The Mist

**This story is mine. The original plot, all Characters (Save for Chris and Cassius) belong to the mighty Oda Sensai. **

**This story begins after the events of Thriller Bark (Epi 375). **

**But beyond that please enjoy this tale. Sincerely Yours KumoArasoi :p **

**-WARNING- MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF NOT PAST THE THRILLER BARK ARC READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Chapter 1: The Mist**

**

* * *

**The crew was livid. After the past week was spent recovering from the battles on Thriller Bark, Luffy decided that after everyone was feeling ok a party was to be thrown. Usopp had just recently finished some new firework so he decided to set it off for the party. The evening sky was lite up with many beautiful colors, Usopp smiled at his work. All the ale on the ship was taken to the center of the hull, atop the grassy floor twelve barrels stood on top of the one in the middle stood Luffy "Brooke start this party!" Brooke, way ahead of Luffy, bent over, cracked his knuckles, took out his violin, and played the merriest tune anyone on the ship ever heard. Franky began to do his trade-mark dance, while Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy put chopsticks in their noses and began to dance and kick the air over and over. Zoro was sitting cross-legged on the grassy floor, a mug held tightly in his hand.

"This is the best ale I've ever tasted" A smile danced across his face. Sanji, who had been marinating some beef, turned around to face the swordsman.

"Of course it is, that ale came straight from the the old man at Waters Seven's personal storage rack" Sanji smiled then shifted his attention. "Robin-Chwaan" he had noticed her sitting on the stairs starring out into the open blue. She had her purple leather shirt and pants, the smile on her face told him she was in a good mood. His eyes became hearts as he rushed over to her, a cherry milkshake in hand.

"Thank you Mr. Cook" Robin smiled gently as she took the cold drink, Sanji's heart was set a blaze.

"Nothing sets my heart a flutter like Robin-Chwaan's smile. I promise to spend the rest of my life protecting you. Even if it means i must fight off death himself. For I could love nothing more" As he said this Nami stepped out of her cabin in a orange bikini top and tan short shorts.

"Sanji" she cooed "Could you make me something to drink? I'm really thirsty" Sanji stood frozen for a moment. He looked up at, his eyes became hearts again.

"Of course my love, nothing sets my heart a flutter like Nami-Swan's..." Sanji's voice faded away as Robin started to giggle to herself. As she sat there watching the boys dance, sing, drink, cook, and laugh, she thought how lucky she was to be with them. The events at Enies Lobby still haunted her, so much that she hadn't slept in days. She normally pulled all-nighters so is wasn't as bad as it could be but she was still pretty tired.

The music stopped, Robin snapped back to reality. Her eyes immediately found the source of distress. A thick mist had fallen over the ship. The evening sun had dropped so just the tiniest light could be seen. Nami starred at the mist, she felt like she could see a reddish tint to it, she dismissed it as fatigue. The weird thing was even if she was on the verge of dying she could sense a mist this thick before it hit. "Guys be on alert this is no regular mist" she thought better safe then sorry.

Brooke laid his violin down and stood up he pulled his cane up to his side "Yohohoho, and to think I just got out of that 50 year mist called the Florian Triangle, only to be put back into sightless ocean, though I'm a skeleton and have no eyes anyway, Yohohoho" Everyone was on edge, even Usopp who now had his Kabuto clenched tightly in his hand. Zoro sat on the floor eyes closed but ready for action, Sanji stood next to him lighting a smoke. Franky unfurled his hand turning it into a gun, ready to defend his ship at any cost. The only person who was calm was Luffy, he sat on top of an ale barrel eating the remains of a T-bone steak Sanji gave him. Chopper who was half-hiding behind Nami felt his nose twitch. He sniffed again, his eyes widened. He climbed on top of the closest rail.

"You guys!" The entire crew's attention snapped to him. "This isn't mist" Luffy looked up.

"Then what is it Chopper?" Chopper took a deep breath his expression still grim.

"It's Blood"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please watch for chapter 2: The GrayCross Pirates. Coming soon.**


	2. The GrayCross Pirates

**I highly recommend you read both Chapter 1: The mist and be at least through the Thriller Bark Ark before reading this.**

**Chapter 2: The GrayCross Pirates  


* * *

**

Nami jumped toward Sanji springing him into full love alert. "What do you mean blood?!" she shouted "Blood is thick, it can't just float around like this!"

"Now that's where your wrong my orange-haired lass" A voice radiated about the ship. The echo fell next to Robin who was standing next to the east rail of the Sunny. All eyes were on the man who was standing next to Robin, he stood about Zoro's height with a black shirt and slacks, his black hair fell to about his neck, his skin was pale next to Robin's and his eyes drew a bright crimson with large black pupils. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, everyone just starred at this man who had invaded their ship waiting for his next move. He looked around the ship, he seemed to be counting how many people were aboard. His eyes fell stopped on Robin who was not 10 feet away, he jumped from the rail and landed next to her, he knelled before her and grabbed her hand, he placed a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand. "It's so nice to meet a lovely woman such as yourself." He let her hand go and stood up to where his eyes met her's. She noticed that they seemed to sparkle like stars.

Robin's eyes went wide and her chest stopped moving, she could no longer breath, she fell to her knees then fell to the ground, the man caught her head before it hit the hard wooden deck. Luffy acted first followed by Zoro and Sanji "Gomu Gomu no-" "ONI-" Diablo-" The man grabbed Robin's legs and in one felt swoop jumped and landed on the upper deck next to Chopper and Nami. A deep growl erupted in his throat and his teeth became barred, exposing his enlarged canine's.

"How dare you almost hit her! If you wanted to fight you should have made sure she was out of the way!" he layed Robin's unconscious body on the floor. Luffy's gaze met the stranger's

"She's my nakama I would never hit her! Zoro! Sanji! Leave this guy to me. I know your strong so I'm not gonna play around, you better be ready cuz I'm going full out!" Luffy put his thumb in his mouth *Crunch* "GEAR THRIDO! Gomu Gomu no Hone Fuusen"(Bone Balloon) Luffy's arm grew to the size of a giant's "GIGANTO PISTOL" (Giant Pistol) He threw his arm back then slingshoted it toward his opponent. The moment the attack was intented to hit it's target Luffy's arm stopped moving, Luffy stood in awe "no..." the man stepped out from behind Luffy's fist to show him he had stopped his giant's pistol with but his bare hand.

"Hey bro hang on, I need to get my attack in there too... in fact mine is very similar to your's watch" he stuck his thumb under his canine and bite *Chomp* "He he he he Ketsuki..."

"CHRIS ENOUGH!!" a second man with a huge brodaxe had stepped aboard.

"Damn there goes all my fun" the man called Chris sighed and lept up next to Robin and layed her head in his lap. Luffy didn't like the idea but if he wasn't hurting her he thought he would let it slide. The man who had just boarded spoke first

"Sorry for my rude friend here. He's a bit ya know... impulsive" He was shirtless with gray pants that were held together by a rope, he wore no shoes, and his hair was spikey silver. His body looked to be more muscle then tone and Luffy knew why, that brodaxe was huge, it wasn't light.

Luffy looked back at the gray-haired man "It's ok Mr. axe ossan" he smiled while the rest of the crew told him not to forgive people so easily. Luffy had just recovered from his chibi form so his body was regular now. The gray-haired man cleared his throat.

"Let me introduce our selves I'm-"

"I don't care who does it, I prefer a doctor but it don't matter, someone needs to check on this girl I'm worried." Chopper made his way over to Chris and Robin.

"As I was saying" the gray-haired man continued "I'm Cassius Graycross and that's my first mate Grimm D. Chris. Together we the two-maned Pirate crew. The "GrayCross" Pirates" Nami's eyes widened, she stepped out from behind Sanji.

"Luffy get away from them! Those guys are a whole differant league of pirate." Zoro kept his third sword unsheathed and looked over to Nami.

"Nami, how do you know these guys?" Zoro asked not once taking his eyes off the new guests.

"I saw their wanted posters in the paper yesterday. The man in the black is "Kyuuketsuki" Chris worth 475 million beri. And the guy with the axe is Cassius the "Silver" worth 520 million beri. Both their bountys went up 200 million in just one week! Their being here can only mean trouble for us."

Chris looked at Chopper "so you find out whats wrong?" Chopper looked up and put his steathascope away.

"There's nothing phyical wrong with her, so theres not much I can do till she wakes up and I can ask her what happened." Chris stood up and made a jumping motion before dissapearing.

Luffy sat down criss-crossed on the grass deck. "Ok so tell me why your here Mr. Axe ossan."Cassius opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Chris who just appeared beside him.

"Look unlike the old man here I'm gonna cut right to the point. Were here becuase were going to save your brother. Are you in?" Luffy looked up, his eyes held a serious look.

"Ace?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please be on the look out for Chapter 3: New friends**

**-Untill next time Rock Fist!!!  
**


End file.
